


Triage at Dawn

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: A temporary aid is assigned to the highway police when they're short on staff, the man, Stefan, isn't familiar with Alphas and Omegas and isn't too eager to get to know them either.
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan, Tom Kranich/Semir Gerkhan (Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Triage at Dawn

Stefan’s been temporarily assigned to this station and although he’s been a cop for a long time and worked with all sorts of different people as a road officer, he was still surprised to find out that this particular station didn’t only employ Alphas but Omegas as well.

“I thought it was illegal for Omegas to work in this line of work,” He told his new colleague during their lunch break.

“It stopped being illegal years ago, they can do pretty much any job if they’re on suppressants or if they’re bonded,” Georg shrugged. “They’re not that different from the rest of us.”

“Modern day slavery,” Stefan muttered. The whole bonding thing weirded him out, it was so...primitive. They were the most developed species in the world, but there were still individuals amongst them that grunted and snarled and bit each other to ‘claim’ their partner like some kind of a wild dog? How was that even legal in this day and age?

They employed several Alphas here, with the chief being an Alpha herself much to Stefan’s initial surprise. He wouldn’t have a clue if they hadn’t told him, he’d just think she was a strict leader.

Georg left him guessing about who else was amongst those ‘species’. Fux stood out immediately, the tall muscular man had such a severe case of resting bitch face that it was apparent from the get-go he was an Alpha. Definitely not a friendly-looking guy, but people around the station seemed to like him well enough. He stared Stefan down almost immediately after he’s been assigned to the station and just overall left him feeling uncomfortable as if he doubted his abilities as a cop.

When Stefan voiced his concerns about this to Georg one day, his partner sighed.

“Fux has the unfortunate gift of reading people through their scent, he’s a Superior Alpha,so if your scent is off, he’s gonna be onto you and likely kill you in your sleep.” At Stefan’s quirked eyebrow, Georg laughed,” I’m just fucking with you, Fux is alright, he’s like this with every new guy that shows up, especially now-.”

Stefan rolled his eyes then.

“Whatever, I couldn’t care less how he feels about me being here,” Stefan snorted.

He wasn’t going to be intimidated by some half-human, half-animal hybrid or whatever the fuck they were.

Meeting others at the station went a lot better in comparison to Fux, so Stefan didn’t dwell on the unreasonable hostility for long.

The little guy amused him the most, he couldn’t remember his name still, but he was one of the few along with his partner and Fux who had their own office in this overall open space environment, so it was fair to assume he was amongst the higher ranking officers, as surprising as that mental image was. 

“Don’t listen to Tom, I’ve had this BMW for months without a crash, he’s the one who totaled the Mercedes within two weeks.” The Turk waved his partner off, scoffing at the grin on his face.

“Oh, so we’re not gonna consider the time you reversed into a fire hydrant as a crash?”

“It was hardly a scratch you drama queen.”

“So it was with my car, I don’t know where you got that I totaled it, I did what I had to do at the time, I’m still driving it, aren’t I?”

“Still totaled it, that makes it six to three so I’m winning.”

“Like hell you are winning, keep on dreaming buddy,” Tom smirked.

Stefan only looked from one man to the other as they continued their banter, unsure what to think about this weird argument. Crashes were such a huge taboo at his old place and here they acted like it was almost a contest at who can wreck more cars in a year.

‘They’re one of the best here, but I can see why that’s hard to tell,’ Andrea, their secretary, told him once.

‘If you say so,’ he shrugged. He didn’t think any more of it, until several days later when he received a radio call during his patrol with Georg.

The pursuit of a stolen vehicle heading in their direction. Stefan knew this was his moment to shine, he was one of the best drivers in his hometown and confidently reported his participation in the chase.

‘ _ Thanks, appreciate it _ ,’ he heard a voice come through the radio, sounded awfully like the little guy from earlier and sure enough, as soon as Stefan joined the pursuit, he saw the silver BMW drifting around the corner with a skill of a professional driver.

He did his best to hide his initial surprise but he heard Georg chuckle and pick up the radio to keep the headquarters updated on the chase.

For a while the pursuit seemed to be going smoothly, they were both gaining on the escaping car and soon Stefan grew tired of staring at the back of the BMW and began overtaking it.

Immediately the radio crackled to life and the little guy’s voice came through once more.

“ _ Don’t do it, I already tried to pit maneuver him, he’s a skilled driver, if you do it now he’ll just push you into a ditch _ .”

Stefan rolled his eyes and grabbed the radio from his partner.

“Just because you couldn’t do it doesn’t mean I can’t either, I’m not an amateur.” With that, he threw the radio back at Georg and shifted gear as his car picked up on speed.

“ _ I didn’t say you were, but this is not- _ ”

Stefan wasn’t listening anymore though, he saw his window when the driver seemed to be focused on the silver BMW and didn’t see him overpassing on the opposite side. That’s when he took his chance and rammed the rear wheel of the car, causing it to swerve violently with a loud screech of tires. He grinned triumphantly and continued to press his car against the wheel, fully intent on spinning the guy’s car out of control and it was working.

Until the car ahead of him quickly corrected itself and braked hard, before anything else happened, Stefan felt a violent impact come from the opposite side as the BMW rammed into him and forced him out of the way. In a matter of seconds, Stefan found himself crashed within a ditch with smoke escaping through the cracks in the hood of the car.

As he began to gather what the hell just happened, he spotted the BMW not much further ahead with its front wheels in the air when it drove up a concrete road barrier, equally as totaled as his own with the two occupants climbing out of it with difficulty.

There was no sign of the runaway driver.

**Stefan was furious.**

He kicked at the stuck door until the bent metal had been forced open just enough for him to exit and ignoring his injuries, he marched his way towards the occupants of the BMW, seeing Tom helping him down from the raised car.

“What the hell did you do that for?!” Stefan yelled at them and Tom froze midway through lowering him from the driver’s side.

Georg was already rushing after him and Stefan shrugged off his hand grabbing for his arm.

“Come on, quit it, it could have been a lot worse-” Georg tried to reason.

“I nearly had him, you saw it and you screwed us both over and now he’s gone!” Stefan shouted.

The two partners exchanged a look and Tom quickly helped his partner to the ground.

“Screwed us both over? What are you on about? He was going to send you straight into the barrier at full speed, you’re lucky it ended the way it did.” Tom said.

Stefan fully intended to get in the Turk’s face to have a heart to heart, but he was quickly pushed back by his partner.

“What?!” Stefan snapped.

“If you’ve got something to say, you can say it from here.” Tom gave him a warning glare.

The Turk shook his head and patted his partner on the arm until the taller man’s posture lost some of its intensity, but he continued to stare at Stefan in such a way that strongly reminded him of Fux back at the station.

“Relax Tom, it’s fine” The Turk reassured his partner and turned to Stefan with a scoff.

“If you listened to me when I said don’t do it, neither of us would be without a car right now. You made a reckless mistake and screwed us all over.” He accused.

Stefan stared at him in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? You saw I had him, you saw it and you just had to get involved! You’re the one who screwed up here!” He shot out a hand and shoved the Turk back, the simple gesture immediately rising response from his partner who grabbed his arm and forced it back, sending Stefan stumbling backward.

“Hey, cool it!” Tom snapped. “You’re starting to overstep your boundaries buddy, don’t make me get more involved than I need to be.”

“Oh yeah?!” Stefan spat, too riled up to see the reason behind the idle threat.

“That won’t be necessary, Tom.” Semir frowned and reached over, squeezing his partner’s wrist gently, Tom shot him a confused look but took a step back.

“Now’s not the time or place to be fighting about this, we’ve gotta get the cars out of the way, so be so kind and let us do just that.”

Stefan made to move forward but was abruptly stopped by Georg.

“Sorry guys, I’ll talk to him.” His partner shot them an apologetic look and before Stefan had the chance to utter a word, he was dragged away from the two officers and back towards his crashed vehicle.

With a brief look to each other, the Turk and his partner turned back to their crashed car.

Once they were out of earshot, Georg grabbed Stefan’s arm, shaking him.

“Have you completely lost your mind? You tried to hit Gerkkhan! That’s the last person you should even think of touching.” He hissed. Stefan shrugged his hand off.

“I wasn’t going to do shit to him, what’s up with you and Kranich acting like he’s the goddamn Queen of England?!”

Georg ran his hand down his face tiredly.

“Kranich is an Alpha, you’re really asking for a fight if you charge at him or his partner like that,” he said.

“I couldn’t frankly give two shits about him being an Alpha, he can be a fucking gamma for all I care,” Stefan pried his broken door open once again, trying to get to his radio, he wanted to find out how the chase progressed.

“I don’t know, I’d be a bit more careful if I were you, I’ve seen what are Alphas capable of.”

Stefan shot a quick glance to the duo in the distance trying to figure out how to get the BMW off the barrier with Kranich looking over the bottom of the car while Gerkhan pushed his foot against the front bumper of the car, trying to push it down and failing miserably much to the amusement of his partner. 

“Hmph”

\----

Back at the station he decided to swallow his pride and went to fill out the paperwork to get his vehicle replaced. The perpetrator was caught shortly after his crash with Gerkhan, but that didn’t save him from getting an earful from Engelhardt about putting others in danger with his stunt.

“You’ve put two cars out of commission because of your failed communication with each other, which is nothing new with you Mr.Gerkhan,” she glared at her officer, Semir shifted awkwardly under he scrutiny, she shifted her attention to Stefan,” But I’m disappointed to see this performance from you Mr.Becker, don’t try to act solo when your colleagues are on the scene with you, it could have ended much worse than it did.” She scolded him.

Stefan frowned, but hung his head.

“I understand.”

“Good,” she stared him down, likely making her own opinion in her head.

The group left her office right after that and as Stefan opened the door, he was met with the cold stare of the local Superior Alpha. He was about to ask him what his problem was when Gerkhan and his partner walked right past and Fux’s attention quickly shifted to the pair.

“So I’ve heard that you parked the BMW on top of a concrete barrier,” he said, following the two closely. Gerkhan sighed. Kranich snorted and nodded.

Stefan watched the trio as they retreated to their office, noting Fux’s hand casually wandering to the nape of Gerkhan’s neck as he leaned closer to the shorter man saying something Stefan couldn’t make out. But then Kranich made some comment and Fux’s body language quickly shifted from the eased back approach he had moments ago to a much stiffer posture.

_ He probably told him the crash was my fault _ . Stefan scoffed. Whatever. As if it mattered what Fux thought, he wasn’t the chief here.

However the matter didn’t rest for long as Stefan found himself in the company of the Alpha shortly after, Fux stood in his way as he headed to the secretary to hand in his paperwork and made it pretty apparent he wasn’t happy. 

“What?” Stefan raised an eyebrow, frankly done with them all.

Fux frowned.

“I think we need to establish something here,” he said and rolled his shoulders, looking just as done as Stefan was himself.”It’s apparent to me that you don’t wanna be here, which I can understand, it’s also apparent that you’re not familiar with how things work with us.”

Stefan rolled his eyes, he really wasn’t interested in having this conversation.

“Look, I don’t care if you’re an Alpha as long as you don’t get all up in my business.”

Fux’s glare surprisingly quickly shifted into a smirk.

“But I’m going to get all up in your business because you’re getting all up into mine.” He retorted calmly.

Stefan blinked.

“What are you on about? I’m not following.”

“Right, let me be more clear then,” Fux clicked his tongue and took a step closer, invading Stefan’s personal space just a tad too much. “If you don’t want to have a problem with me, you better watch where you put your hands, because if I find out you tried to lay your hand on my mate again,” The smirk quickly disappeared from his face. “I’m gonna break it.”

That’s when it clicked with Stefan. As Fux moved past him, he remained standing there for a long moment, throwing a brief glance in the direction of Gerkhan’s office where the two partners seemed to be working as usual and at first look, nothing was off about them.

The fact that Kranich constantly circled his partner and watched him like a hawk was just him being a protective freak in Stefan’s mind, but now with Fux’s threat and the earlier incident at the highway, it became clear rather quickly.

Gerkhan was the Omega then.

It probably should have been obvious with how much he clearly didn’t fit in with the rest of the officers with him being significantly smaller, but Stefan just figured that was just unfortunate genetics and not a clear trait of an Omega.

Gerkhan didn’t behave as passive as Stefan always believed the Omegas to be, they were usually portrayed as very docile, submissive individuals who didn’t argue and followed orders like a well-trained dog. Gerkhan was none of that, constantly having biting comments and from their initial conflict, he had no issues with getting into a fight, so he was a far cry from a good obedient little Omega.

Him being a mate of that gorilla was a big surprise though.

“I see Fux gave you a heart to heart.” Georg’s voice interrupted his thoughts, Stefan shot him an irritated look.

“Hm,”  he let out a harsh breath,” did you know that Gerkhan was an Omega?” he asked offhandedly.

“Fux is giving everyone crap over his mate lately.”

“So you knew.”

“Everyone does,” At Stefan’s questioning look, Georg leaned closer. “His mate’s expecting, so Fux’s hostile towards anyone who does as much as to throw him a dirty look.”

“Expecting? As in-” Stefan grimaced.”That’s just not right. Or possible, he’s a guy!”

“Don’t ask me, I’m just giving you a heads up to be careful around those two; Kranich too, he’s pretty much Fux’s stand-in when he’s not around.”

Stefan watched the office warily. What a messed up bunch.

\----

The next several days went without a problem, as Stefan finally had things to do, acquiring his own patrol route and handling his own incidents that he pretty much forgot all about the freaks he was forced to work with a while back.

He recently finished a case of a stolen car and had been currently working on documentation for the accountant regarding his monthly pay when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked up from his work and saw a pair of huge eyes, but a very small petite body of a little girl poking her head over the edge of his desk. The blue eyed girl had a large white flower headband on top of her head and held up a stuffed squirrel as if to let the toy see over the desk too.

Upon meeting her gaze, the girl’s eyes blinked and she tilted her head curiously.

Stefan squinted his eyes, unsure what to say or do for that matter, but Bonrath was fortunately quicker.

“There you are Hana!” The giant called out and in two strides was by Stefan’s desk and lifted the girl reaching out to him wordlessly into his arms. Bonrath looked at her face still turned towards Stefan, staring at him intently while clutching her toy tightly to her chest.

“What were you doing at Stefan’s desk, uncle Hotte and I are on the other side.” He chastised her.

When she didn’t reply and simply kept staring at Stefan, which was becoming a bit uncomfortable to the man, Bonrath shifted her in his arms until she couldn’t see Stefan anymore.

“Sorry, she usually goes straight to our desk.” Bonrath smiled sheepishly.

Stefan nodded.

“She yours?”

“Oh, no, no, my kid is long grown up. No, Hana is Andre’s and Semir’s daughter. We’re just watching her when her grandmother isn’t available.” Bonrath quickly shook his head.

Stefan’s eyes narrowed at that and he looked at the child as if it was some weird creature.

“I see.”

He noted that there didn’t seem to be anything off about the girl, she looked like any other child, but he knew she was far from being normal. A male birth mother? That went completely against the laws of nature and Stefan couldn’t help himself but feel nothing but disgust towards the child. It shouldn’t exist, it was unnatural.

Bonrath, fortunately, saved him from having to look at it any longer when he carried the girl away as Gerkhan suddenly rushed out of the office with his partner in tow. The little girl called out after him and he stopped briefly to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’ve gotta head out for a bit, pumpkin. Papa’s going to be here any minute, so be good until then.” He told her as she pouted unhappily.

As the two partners rushed past Stefan’s desk, he was already turning back to resume his work, but Georg’s hand on his shoulder interrupted him once more.

“Come on, we’re heading out for this one too!”

Before Stefan had the time to ask where the hell were they heading to, his partner was already running through the door after the two men. Stefan stood up with a sigh and grabbed his jacket.

\----

They were following the BMW with its lights flashing down the rain soaked road well off the highway, Stefan sat in the passenger seat with a map on his lap.

“How do we know for sure those smugglers are there?” He asked as they drove along.

“We’ve got tipped by one of our contacts that they’ll be trading their stash there in an hour. Special forces should be already in place.” Georg said and winced as the car hit an especially large rock,”Goddamn it, this road is a nightmare for my car.”

“At least you have a car, who knows for how long with this company” Stefan folded the map, glancing at the BMW ahead.

“Still pissed off about last time I see,” Georg smirked.

“I have every reason to be.”

Soon the BMW slowed down and pulled to the side, so Georg did the same. The cabin in question was hidden amongst trees not far ahead. The four officers gathered with their weapons drawn.

“So the current situation is that the special forces haven’t arrived yet, but the smugglers should be already in the cabin,” Tom said and pointed towards the cabin,” Our best bet is to split up and make sure none of them can slip away. One on each side.”

“We’ll just keep an eye on them, so no rushing in guns blazing.” Semir added, looking at Stefan as he said so. The man in question frowned.

“What are you trying to imply?” 

Georg sighed beside him.

“That we can’t afford to make mistakes if our backup hasn’t arrived yet.” Semir finished simply.

“Then I hope you take your own advice to heart.” Stefan spat and shoved right past him, he could feel presence right behind him as he did so, but then he heard Gerkhan’s dismissive voice.

“Forget it, let’s just move in.”

He listened no more than that and began to move in to the east side of the cabin. It was your traditional old fashioned wooden cabin that forest guards owned, but this one appeared to be abandoned long time ago with the wood rotting away, exposing various holes in the roof, windows smashed in and barred with planks to prevent anyone from seeing what’s inside.

The environment was creepy enough with nothing and nobody but wilderness around, ideal place for illegal activity, that much was true.

As Stefan neared, he spotted two SUVs parked near a large bush, hidden from sight. He held his handgun tightly and carefully moved through the soft mossy forest ground towards his target.

He got as close as he could without being immediately exposed to gunfire if things went south. Finding a cover behind a large old pine tree. There was no movement as of yet within the cabin and all Stefan could see were his colleagues slowly and carefully moving to their positions. Georg south, Kranich west, and Gerkhan north. 

He could still see Georg and Kranich, but Gerkhan disappeared the moment Stefan took his eyes off of him. He looked around for him briefly, already thinking the idiot might have gone against his own advice already, but fortunately, there was a movement by the tree Stefan saw him a moment ago, meaning he hadn’t moved, but seemed to be on the phone now and talking too quietly to be heard.

He put the phone away moments later and gestured something to the opposite side, where Stefan guessed was his partner looking at him.

Then he turned to Stefan and repeated the gesture.

Pointing at the cabin, lifting four fingers and pointing at his handgun. Right, so four armed men inside. That seemed clear enough.

So Stefan repeated the gesture to Georg when he caught his attention. That sounded promising enough, they could handle that.

They stayed in their hiding spots for a long moment and Stefan was already growing cold from kneeling in the cold, wet undergrowth when he heard the cabin door creaking open and looked up in alertness.

Two men walked out with automatic weapons resting over their shoulders and looked around the area carefully. Stefan did his best to keep all of his limbs hidden behind the tree and prayed nothing was sticking out when he heard a distant sound of a car approaching. Turning his head towards the overgrown dirt road leading up to the cabin and using the bush behind him as a cover, he watched a silver SUV approach this time and the two men walked up to it as it came to a stop not far from the cabin.

Five men got out of the car with the front seat passenger dressed in a smart suit and carrying a suitcase. The two men from the cabin checked him for weapons and then proceeded to lead him inside.

So the trade was about to begin.

That’s at least what Stefan expected to happen, instead immediately after the small group entered the cabin, shots were fired and the sound of bullets shattering windows sounded through the forest.

Stefan quickly readied his weapon when two bloodied men broke the door open and made a run towards one of the cars, only to be finished off by two precise shots.

The remaining men inside took off then, the suitcase under one of their arms.

It was then when Stefan saw his chance and aimed his gun, ignoring the startled shout from his partner and shooting at one of the escapees, the man fell with a cry of pain after the bullet penetrated his leg.

His initiative didn’t leave them waiting for a response, the escaping men immediately stopped and began firing in his direction.

Chaos erupted then as Stefan along with his colleagues returned the fire. In their attempt to avoid getting shot, everybody scattered around the area accompanied to the sounds of bullets hitting trees and shouts of warning from the officers for the men to stop resisting.

In the confusion, Stefan spotted two of the men taking off deeper into the forest and ran after them, reloading his empty gun.

“Stop!Police!” He shouted at them, they immediately fired back at him and he narrowly found cover behind a nearby pine tree, splinters of shattered wood flying past his face.

“Goddamn it,” he hissed and without looking, fired ahead.

He didn’t hit his time, the lack of sound from the perpetrators said as much. However, now that he looked back at where he came from, he realized just how far he’s gone. The cabin and his colleagues were nowhere in sight, just lines and lines of trees and forest floor was all that was around him. That left him at slight disadvantage he realized and the sudden quietness ahead left him poking his head around the tree once more, only to feel the cold barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head.

“You were saying?” He heard a cackle behind him. The two men managed to get the jump on him in his momentary distraction. Stefan cursed inwardly. How could he be so careless?

His gun was snatched out of his hand by the second man and he was shoved against the tree, with the gun barrel now pushing him down to the ground, forcing him to his knees.

“Stupid cop,” the man holding him at gunpoint spat and Stefan shut his eyes tight, knowing full well he was about to be executed on the spot.

Fear and regret flashed through his mind, what was he fucking thinking?

But there was no time for self-pity, as a shot rang through the forest and Stefan smelled the distinctive odor of gunpowder and the warm spray of blood spread over the back of his neck accompanied by a cry of pain.

However.

It wasn’t him.

The man behind him fell to the ground and Stefan quickly jolted forwards, twisting his knee painfully as he scrambled to hide around the tree as the guy’s accomplice cursed loudly and fired back at whoever just saved Stefan’s life.

It all went down in a matter of several seconds, Stefan heard three more shots and shortly after that the accomplice bolted, running deeper into the forest and not sparing him a single glance.

There was a sound of crunching leaves and soon Stefan came face to face with his rescuer. He was surprised to see that it wasn’t his partner as he hoped for.

Instead, he was met with a serious face of the man he wanted to see the least.

Gerkhan holstered his handgun and knelt in front of him.

“You okay? You look kind of pale, did you get hit?” Gerkhan looked him over and hesitantly reached out, Stefan jerked back, his subconsciousness still too uncomfortable around the Omega. Gerkhan seemed a little taken aback at his reaction, but quickly recovered and stood back up, turning his attention to where one of the men laid on the ground, bleeding profusely.

“Did you kill him?” Stefan inquired and began to drag himself to his feet, ignoring the burning pain in his twisted ankle.

“No, aimed for his shoulder,” The Turk walked over to the injured man and searched him for weapons, he tossed Stefan’s handgun to him.”You shouldn’t take off running like that, you’re just asking to get shot.”

Stefan scoffed and shoved his gun back in his jeans, feeling his frustration rising once more.

“Are we gonna catch the other guy or not?”

Semir looked up to where the man took off and then glanced at Stefan’s foot as he shifted off of it restlessly.

“Did you twist your ankle?” The Turk asked.

This mother hen act was starting to get on his nerves.

“It’s fine, just sore.” He retorted and turned to move in the direction of their escapee, wincing when his injured foot felt the weight of his body fully, it stung, but he could walk.

He could feel Gerkhan’s gaze burning into his back as he continued to march in what he thought was a confident walk but ended up looking like someone whose leg was only just reacting to anesthesia.

Without any comment, he heard Gerkhan follow him.

They walked for several minutes before it became apparent that they were progressing way too slow to catch up to a running man, Stefan wasn’t entirely sure why wouldn’t the Turk just go ahead if he knew he could.

Despite the urgency of the situation, Gerkhan remained by his side and adjusted his pace as if he didn’t want to rush him, Stefan wouldn’t admit it, but his foot was killing him. He figured he had maybe only a couple of steps in him left before he needed to sit down and rest. his ankle was definitely bruised to all hell.

He shot a look at his companion.

“You know you could have probably caught him by now if you went after him right away, right? I doubt we’ll find him at this rate.” He said, annoyed.

Gerkhan looked at him oddly as if he wasn’t sure if he was being serious.

“I don’t know how you did things back at your workplace, but here we work as a team, especially if one of us is hurt,” he nodded to Stefan’s foot.

“I told you I’m fine, it’s just sore!” Stefan insisted stubbornly.”Why the hell did you follow me anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be glued to your Alpha partner, isn’t that how things work with your kind?” 

At the stab on his origin, Gerkhan frowned, visibly insulted, and turned his attention back ahead.

“No, it’s not, we’re all cops at the end of the day and our origin holds no weight over that.” He snapped.

“Not the impression I got last time,” Stefan snorted.

Semir stopped then and moved to stand in front of Stefan.

“Look, I’d be lying if I said you didn’t deserve it, but now’s really not the time to complain about my partner giving you a slap over the hand, I doubt either of us wants to spend the night here - can you walk faster or is your foot messed up as I think it is?”

Stefan opened his mouth wordlessly at Gerkhan’s sudden outburst, the Turk was now looking at him with the same dead seriousness as when he appeared to his rescue a while ago.

He cleared his throat, frustration and shame heating up his cheeks.

“I can’t run.” He said plainly.

“Right,” Semir nodded in acknowledgment and motioned to Stefan to sit down on a nearby log and as soon as he did so, much to his surprise and disbelief, Gerkhan knelt in front of him and began undoing his shoe.

“What are you doing?” Stefan hissed when the shoe was finally removed.

“Checking if it’s sprained, unless you wanna keep walking and wait until your foot falls off first.” Semir retorted and removed his sock, running his hand over the reddened raised skin carefully.

Stefan was so unbelievably uncomfortable he had no words, but the weight being off his foot made him feel much better already.

“It’s not that bad,” Semir said after a moment and began to wrap the sprain in a makeshift bandage using his napkin and the sock, while he did so, Stefan’s attention was drawn to how he chose to kneel in front of him, on both knees instead of one as anyone else would on the cold wet ground. Gerkhan was wearing a leather jacket with its zipper open showing the baggy woolen jumper underneath.

Stefan wondered then. Was his partner serious earlier about Gerkhan being pregnant? He frankly didn’t believe it, just the mere thought of it was completely absurd, males weren’t build to carry a child and despite Gerkhan being an Omega, he looked very much like any other guy Stefan ever met.

“Who told you I was pregnant?” Gerkhan’s sudden question snapped Stefan out of his thought, shit, did he say it out loud?

“...My partner mentioned something along those lines but I didn’t believe him,” Stefan watched as Semir finished up tying the shoelace around the makeshift bandage and moved to stand up.

For some reason, Stefan felt a weird obligation to give him a hand with that and he did so, reaching out his hand and Semir took it with a look of surprise, pushing himself up.

“Thanks, well, most people didn’t believe it even in the last week before my daughter’s birth, wasn’t the greatest time for my self-esteem,” he chuckled and it was he who helped Stefan to his feet after moving his injured foot into his loosened shoe.

They both knew at this point that it was no use to keep going forward, the guy was long gone and so their best bet was to simply just turn around and head back.

And so they did. Along the way, the tension between them began to loosen somewhat when Stefan tried to strike a conversation through his increased awkwardness and the two of them managed to speak of other things than just an odd play of nature in human bodies.

“Kolsch the best beer I ever had and I’m willing to fight for it.”

“I don’t know, it’s fine, I’m more of a Kristall person myself.”

“Kristall? The one with lemon?” Semir grinned.

“Yeah the one with lemon, it’s still one of the manliest beers out there.” Stefan scoffed and limped along.

“I bet you drink it with a straw too, you manly man.” Semir teased.

“Who in their right mind would ever drink beer with a straw? Unless your jaw is smashed, then-” Stefan stopped in his tracks when he spotted something in the corner of his eye and snapped his head to his right. Semir stopped shortly after, looking at him confusedly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Stefan took one more look around, but saw nothing. Just a sea of trees, the sort of scenery they’ve been surrounded with for the past thirty minutes or so they’ve been walking back.

He turned back to Semir.

“I just thought I saw something-” Before he finished the sentence he saw Semir’s eyes widen in startlement and his hand quickly moving to his handgun before Stefan felt something hit him in the back of his head and he was falling forwards to the startled shout of his colleague and a set of voices he didn’t recognize.

Before his face connected with the fortunately soft forest ground, he heard one shot and the sound of a struggle.

He raised his head from the rain-soaked moss and saw a blurry scene unfolding before him as two men jumped Gerkhan and tackled him to the ground without difficulty, ripping his weapon out of his hand and striking him hard with it.

The Turk stopped moving and fell silent and for a horrifying moment, Stefan watched as one of the two men shifted his attention to him now, clutching Semir’s gun in his hand, while his accomplice rummaged through the fallen’s officer’s pockets.

“He’s a cop,” the guy said after a moment and showed his accomplice Semir’s badge.

“So are you I’m guessing?” The other man knelt in front of Stefan, poking him in the forehead with the gun.”Consider our luck, cops all over the forest and we come across the two most incompetent ones. Looks like we found our way out.” He sneered and grabbed Stefan’s arm harshly, forcing him to his feet. Then he turned his attention back to his accomplice who was in the process of smacking Semir across the face, from the blood freely flowing down the side of his face, they hit him pretty good.

“He awake yet, Beck?” Stefan’s captor asked.

The pained groan was his answer and Stefan saw the Turk’s eyes flutter, looking around dazed.

“Get up,” Beck ordered and just as his accomplice, grabbed Semir’s arm and pulled him harshly up causing Semir to stumble. Angry at the lack of cooperation, Beck made the motion ready to hit him.

“Hey, don’t, he’s--” Stefan snapped his mouth shut, shocked with himself that the words came out before he even knew what he was doing.

Three sets of eyes were on him now.

“Aw, you don’t want us to hurt your partner? That’s cute, buddy,” the other guy mocked him and kicked him hard in the stomach instead. Stefan wheezed painfully. What the fuck was he thinking?

It didn’t seem like either of them caught on or cared for that matter what he was trying to say, but the look Semir gave him right after that, one of gratitude, was telling enough that he knew.

They weren’t dragged far for long, soon a group of people came into sight and flashing lights behind them told Stefan those were the special forces they’ve been waiting for.

“Come out with your hands up!” Came the order from distance and Stefan could see the officers pointing guns in their direction.

God, just don’t shoot.

“How about you put your hands up instead or we put a bullet through your cop buddies heads? That sounds reasonable enough?!” His captor shouted back and shoved the gun painfully in his back, forcing him to get moving towards the line of officers.

Beside him, Beck did the same with Semir, holding the gun to his bloodied temple.

Amongst the crowd ahead, Stefan recognized his partner, alive and well and staring at him with wide eyes, his gun trained on the moving suspects.

_ Put it away, you idiot. _ Stefan cursed inwardly.

None of the officers made the move to put their guns away and continued to aim readily at all four of them as if they didn’t care two of them were one of their own.

“Did I fucking stutter or do you want to pick their brains from the dirt like a Cinderella?!” Stefan’s captor roared.

The cops in black masks and kevlar only exchanged a look, seemingly hesitant of what to do, but another raised voice rang from the side.

“Drop your weapons!”

Careful not to move too much for his captor to notice, Stefan turned his head and saw Kranich standing on the side, staring at his partner with wide eyes.

It was then when the officers finally did as they were told and Stefan and Semir were forced to move forward once more. As they were led towards one of the cars on the site, Stefan shot a look at Semir, the Turk was looking back at him with determined gaze.

He wanted to do something.

His eyes darted to the gun pressed to his temple and then to Stefan again.

Stefan had absolutely no idea what was he trying to signal, but going with his own hunch and knowing they’d be likely shot if they got in the car with those people, he made the first move.

He body slammed Beck causing the man to lose his grip on Semir, he could practically feel his captor’s finger on the trigger behind him, but then Gerkhan was moving to the opposite side and before the man had a chance to pull the trigger, Semir grabbed the gun with both of his hands and turned it away.

A shot rang out, sending up a small burst of dirt and leaves as the bullet buried itself in the ground.

Stefan felt an arm wrap around his throat so tightly it immediately cut his oxygen off and he gasped, clawing at the restricting limb as Beck tried to turn him into a meat shield when the cops picked up their weapons and aimed right at them. Beside him Semir continued to struggle with his much taller, much stronger opponent.

“That’s it, you’re fucking dead!” Beck yelled and raised his shaking hand to Stefan’s head, clutching the gun still tightly in his fingers.

Many shots were fired then and Stefan could only close his eyes as he felt the air and heard the sound of bullets whizzing past him.

With a short intake of breath, Beck’s hold loosened around Stefan’s neck and the man fell limply to the ground with his arms and head covered in bullet holes.

There was no time for relief, however, as beside him Semir continued to struggle with the other captor which the officers failed to shot due to the two fighting men moving too much.

Stefan moved in to help, but before he took a single step, he saw a flash of black suit and the attacker was efficiently ripped off of Semir in a split moment, leaving the Turk bloody, bruised, and gasping for air, but very much alive.

Kranich now replaced Gerkhan in the scuffle and the tables were turned drastically. Mere three hard blows later, the man stopped moving, blood rushing freely from his broken nose and teeth as Kranich threw him to the ground as nothing more than a garbage bag and quickly rushed to his partner, placing his hands on his cheeks.

“Jesus, Semir, are you alright?” He looked him over frantically. “Did he hit you in the stomach? Is the baby-”

“I’m okay, we’re both okay,” Semir quickly reassured him when he saw how frantic the Alpha was getting, but despite his reassurance, Tom didn’t let him go, instead he helped him to his feet and shifted his hold to his shoulders, he shot one unsure glance towards Stefan who reeled back a bit, remembering earlier threats.

“Don’t worry, Tom, he’s alright too.” Semir added then and Stefan wasn’t sure whether he meant it physically or in regards to something else, either way, it didn’t matter. He was glad to be helped into a nearby car, having finally the weight off of his injured foot and the whole damn ordeal over.

Georg rushed over to him moments later, flooding him with questions about what happened and where he went and why was he with Gerkhan of all people, but he didn’t really pay attention.

In the corner of his eye he spotted Semir with his partner by the BMW with the Turk sitting in the passenger seat while one of the officers placed a temporary bandage to his head wound, while Kranich hovered behind the officer and the second he left, likely flooded his partner with questions too. But Semir didn’t seem interested in answering either, instead, he stood up and cut off any of his partner’s protests with a hug.

Kranich immediately hugged him back and much to Stefan’s surprise, kissed him on the side of the head.

“Affectionate bunch, aren’t they?” Georg said then, snapping Stefan out of his daze.

Stefan glanced at him and sighed.

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Georg ran a hand through his hair and exhaled.

“Kranich had a fit when Gerkhan disappeared, he was ready to run into the forest on his own and sniff him out like a dog even after we lost six of the suspects in there.” He said with disbelief.”We were honestly worried they killed you when we heard the shots.”

Stefan swallowed hard.

His pride took a beating that day, but.

“If it wasn’t for Gerkhan, they probably would have.” He admitted then.

He didn’t look at his partner then, knowing full well he didn’t want to see the surprised look on his face for admitting something like that.

\----

Before they had the chance to leave the scene, Fux showed up and after nearly driving over one of the deceased men, he jumped out of his car and rushed right towards the BMW where Gerkhan and Kranich were talking to one of the special forces officers. Whatever Fux said, it sent the officer walking away rather quickly and Semir’s earlier reassuring composure fell apart the moment he realized who was standing there. Fux looked like he wanted to go on a tirade, he seemed angry, but when Semir practically collapsed against him, his hands clutching at the Alpha’s jacket desperately as he buried his face in his chest, Fux’s words died down and instead, the Alpha’s arms wrapped around the smaller man, holding him tightly.

The embrace looked far more desperate and far more emotional than the first one with Kranich, who watched the exchange with a relieved smile.

After a long moment, the pair finally pulled back just enough for Semir to place his hand on the back of Fux’s head and pull him down for what appeared to be a kiss.

The two remained in that position for another long moment, before moving to stand side by side, neither of them removing their hands from where they were connected.

Kranich made some kind of a comment then and Fux’s hand brushed lightly over Semir’s middle.

The two Alphas fussed over the Omega for a short while before Fux dragged Semir towards his car and Kranich got in the driver’s seat of the BMW and the three of them left the scene at last.

“You said Fux was Gerkhan’s mate, right?” Stefan asked when his partner got in the driver’s seat of their car and started the engine. 

Georg looked up from the handbrake.

“Yeah, are you asking cause of Kranich smooching him up earlier?” 

Stefan shot him a look.

Georg laughed.

“That’s just the way some Alphas are when there’s only one Omega available, I’m pretty sure if something ever happened to Fux, Kranich would jump right in and take his place, but that’s just my penny for a thought. They’re probably just that close to be comfortable with doing this.”

"You think Fux ever asked if the baby was his?" Stefan smirked.

Georg raise both eyebrows.

"You think Gerkhan would, y'know, with Kranich?" 

Stefan shrugged.

"Probably not."

With that, Georg released the handbrake and turned the car around to the road leading out.

“You know what Georg?” Stefan looked up at his partner then.

“What?”

“I’m so glad to be normal.”

They both laughed then and Georg drove them home.


End file.
